


Big Doggo

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, gon is sweet boy, hisoka's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Gon, a nice young boy that lives in a small village, stumbles across a new "friend".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the love of my life, I wrote it for our anniversary a while ago (she liked it), but I realized I didn't publish it here yet so here it is.

It all started a few years ago…

 

Gon, who lived in a small house on a little hill, was trudging through the forest, playing with bugs, using sticks as swords, and enjoying other child-like activities. The weather was good, the villagers residing in the town below were cheery, and Gon was exploring the greenery as usual. 

He picked up pebbles and rocks, storing a few of them in his pockets. Flowers danced around his feet, displaying their array of colors. 

The young boy crouched down, plucking a few for his Aunt Mito-san. A sudden rustle of shrubbery caught his attention, however. He looked to the side, a bush bigger than he was gave a small shake. His curiosity was immediately peaked as he jaunted over to it. He peered between the thin branches, gasping when he saw two bright yellow eyes staring into his own. 

Panic and fear gripped his throat, squeezing it tight with an iron clutch. 

He slowly backed away, the creature moving with him. At first Gon feared it was a cougar, or some other type of big cat, but when a pale hand reached out- followed by a forearm, Gon was shocked. 

He fell onto his rear, staring at the large man who prowled to him, his face almost pressing against Gon’s. The man gave a small tilt of his head, a large grin spreading his lips. The small boy’s breath hitched in his throat before he glanced up, noticing two fluffy dog-like ears sprouting from the top of the man’s head. His eyebrow’s furrowed down in confusion as he forgot that he was scared only seconds ago. 

He reached up, hesitantly trailing a finger down the edge of one ear, giggling when it twitched. The stranger tilted his head slightly, eyes focusing intently on the younger’s face. A switch flipped in his head and his pupils narrowed, almost cat-like. A chemical was released in one of the deeper parts of his brain, sending one signal to his entire body. 

He leaned down quickly, his clothes shifting as he pressed his lips to Gon’s roughly, knocking the boy down onto his back. Gon whimpered and squirmed, kicking at the man and clutching fistfuls of red hair. The assaulter moaned softly before sitting up and wiping the small amount of drool he had produced from his lower lip, watching Gon. 

The young boy sat up quickly, pointing at the older male. “H-HEY! THAT’S GROSS!” Gon scolded, wiping furiously at his slightly swollen lips. “You don’t do that to strangers!” He continued, standing up. “I don’t care if your costume is cute!” He blushed slightly, remembering that he liked the feeling of those faux ears and if he wanted the chance to touch them again he probably shouldn’t be yelling at the owner. 

The pale stranger tilted his head once more, licking his lips slowly. “Who… Are you..?” Gon asked, straightening his jacket and looking over the man’s apparel curiously. The stranger’s smirk slightly fell as he reached up to gently scratch at his throat. “What’s wrong…? You can’t talk?” The intriguing man nodded, the smirk playing his lips once more. 

“Oh… But I want to know your name…” Gon crouched sat back down. The pale lips stretched even further. He placed one sharp nail to the moist dirt, slowly dragging it to create a letter, then repeated a few more times. 

When he finished, Gon stood up, walked over behind the stranger, and read it out loud. “Hi… Hisoka..?” Gon looked down at the person in question who nodded his head, a tail swishing and rubbing against Gon’s bare legs. 

The little boy gasped and looked down, almost squealing when he saw the furry mass. He leaned down and immediately started to toy with it. Hisoka glanced back and smiled softly, waving his tail back and forth for Gon to chase after. “Whoa! How do you make it move???” His eyes were wide, taking everything in. 

Hisoka let a smooth whining sound pass his pale pink lips. Not like he could explain. Gon rubbed his face into the tail, sniffling and giggling. Hisoka let out a content sigh as Gon gently messed with his tail, massaging it in his own little way. 

He tilted his head back, eyes sliding shut as bliss flowed through his veins. Gon eventually stopped messing with the tail, instead standing up and moving back to his original spot. Hisoka watching closely as his eyes were hazed over with growing lust. 

Gon plopped back down, Indian-style. He smiled brightly at Hisoka. “So… Were you at a party…?” Gon asked. Hisoka thought for a moment before wiping out his name in the dirt, replacing it with “no”. Gon tilted his head a little, reading the short message. “Oh… Then why are you wearing a… WOAH, ARE YOU A REAL PUPPY???!?!?!” Gon jumped up and clenched his fists to his sides. Hisoka chuckled softly, nodding. Gon gasped and pressed his palms to his cheeks. 

“Cool!!!” He reached down and grabbed Hisoka’s hand, eagerly tugging him along and running. Blood pumping through his small legs as he ran faster and faster, Hisoka stumbling a little as he tried to keep up. Gon jumped over small hazards, Hisoka merely stepping over them due to his height. Gon held onto his hand tighter, dragging him to a small little den. He then turned and pointed. 

“There! Up the hill is where I live!!! With Aunt Mito-san!” He claimed, smile as bright as ever. Hisoka looked up and nodded slightly. Gon then pointed to the small den. “This is your new home now.” He looked back at Hisoka and gave him an encouraging wave. 

Gon let go of Hisoka’s hand, getting on his hands and knees and crawling into the small, cozy little animal-shack. Hisoka hesitantly crawled in after him, consuming a lot more space than the younger did. Gon reached the very inner depth, laying on his back and stretching out. 

Hisoka curled up next to the small boy, fiery-red tail brushing against the ground. Gon yawned softly and turned, nuzzling his face to Hisoka’s chest. The fabric warmed Gon’s little nose. Hisoka stared down at the boy, moving to lazily drape one leg over Gon’s waist. The smaller of the two looked up from behind his thick lashes, making Hisoka’s breath nearly catch in his throat. Gon smiled softly, moving to wrap his arms around his new pet’s neck. 

Hisoka made a small moan-like sound as he reached around the small body, cupping Gon’s rear and pulling him closer. Gon reached up and gently ran his fingers through Hisoka’s hair, making the other close his eyes and lean into the touch. 

“You’re such a good puppy…” Gon mumbled softly, burying his face into Hisoka’s neck. Something slinked into the back of Gon’s mind, encasing his brain in the sweet intoxication of sleep. Hisoka smirked, cupping the boy’s rear just a little tighter and enjoying the closeness. When Gon opened his eyes, the sun was a lot lower than when he first adventured out. 

The yellow haze of light filled the den and made the outline of Hisoka’s hair glow with a tinted orange. Gon was still for a moment before he let go of his friend and jolted upright, gripping his hair. 

“Oh no!! It must be late, Aunt Mito-san is going to kill me!” Upon Gon’s outburst Hisoka quickly woke up, looking around to see if anything was wrong. Gon frowned and bit his lip, quickly scrambling out of the den. Hisoka followed, a slight look of concern on his face. 

He gently grabbed the back of Gon’s jacket and tugged. The boy looked back at him. “Oh, I have to go home now, puppy. But I’ll visit you again tomorrow! Just stay here, ok?” He smiled at the man who towered over him. 

Hisoka frowned slightly and nodded. He reluctantly let go of Gon’s jacket, crawling his way back into the den. Gon watched him, sighing softly before making his way back up the hill, making it just in time for dinner. 

Gon tossed and turned in bed that night, his face contorted in displeasure. 

A cold sweat blanketed his skin, dampening the sheets. His eyes fluttered open, his lips parted in a soft pant. His gaze immediately went to the window that was right next to his bed, giving him a perfect view of the moon. But, the moon didn’t really capture his attention this night, instead the haunting image and feeling of his newly founded pet did. 

It was so vivid, those large arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. Gon sighed, hugging himself. He missed his puppy. His heart ached. “He’s probably cold, scared, and lonely…” Gon whimpered, sitting up and pressing his hands to the glass. He looked out into the forest longingly, a pout playing his lips as he pressed his forehead to the window. Soon enough though, exhaustion settled in- making Gon lay back down and fall asleep.

The smell of cooking bacon woke Gon up. He sniffled, wiping his eyes and yawning. Gon quickly sat up, throwing the blanket off and jumping out of bed. The boy opened the door and quickly ran through the hall and living room, giggling as he jumped into a chair at the kitchen dining table. 

Mito-san glanced at him from over her shoulder, a small smile gracing her lips. She gave a short chuckle. “Good morning, Gon.”

“Good morning, Mito-san!!!” Gon beamed back at her, his lips stretched into a large smile. Mito-san turned her head back, continuing to cook. Gon kicked his legs, excitement tingling in his bones. 

Suddenly, Hisoka’s face flashed in his mind and his smile dropped as Mito-san placed a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Gon slowly picked up his fork, digging into the large meal as Mito-san sat down across from him. 

“So, how was your little outing yesterday?” She asked, resting her chin in her palm. Gon shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. “Good. I had lots of fun.” He wiped his mouth, crumbs littering his bottom lip. “Hey, Mito-san..?” Gon chewed and swallowed, setting his fork down. 

“Hm? Yes, Gon?”

“Can we get a dog?”

“… A dog…?” Mito-san repeated, a little unbelieving. Gon nodded, a determined look on his face. 

“There was a puppy out in the forest… and I really want him. And I think he wants me too.” Mito-san paused, eyeing the wall. She let out a soft sigh. “Gon… I don’t think we could handle a dog…” Gon’s lips dropped into a frown. “But… I think we love each other…” His heart twisted in pain. His poor little puppy was going to have to be all alone. “Well… maybe you can still take care of it, just not inside the house.” Mito-san offered. 

Gon quickly wiped away the forming tears and nodded excitedly. Mito-san smiled, “Well, I’m going to run down to the market for a while. I’m not sure exactly how long I’ll take, but maybe you can go have some fun with your new little friend?” 

“Yeah!!” Gon agreed excitedly, starting to eat again. Mito-san giggled and stood, removing her apron and tugging on her coat. “Well, have fun!” She waved bye to Gon as she left, shutting the door behind her. 

Gon quickly finished his food, grabbing a plastic bag and putting all the leftovers in it. He sat the bag down on the table before running up to his room and quickly changed out of his pajamas, getting ready for a new day. 

Gon tucked the food away into his backpack along with his fishing rod. He slipped the straps on then ran out the door. A soft breeze ruffled his messy hair, he tilted his head back, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. 

The sweet aroma of freshly made bread carried up from the village, along with the fragrance of newly clipped grass. Realizing that he was already getting distracted, he quickly made his way down the hill, leaves stirring up in his wake. 

He paused at the base of the hill where the forest began, a sudden odor filling his nose. He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking hesitant steps towards the source of the smell. ‘It’s coming from… the den?!’ Gon thought, suddenly taking off in a sprint towards his friend’s little home. 

He ran as quickly as he could, his backpack bouncing against his back. 

Eventually he made it, the smell stronger than ever. He panted softly, running to the front of the den. He found the source of the smell, his eyes widening. Hisoka was sitting Indian-style, cradling a squirrel in his large hands. 

The stomach and throat were ripped open, blood staining Hisoka’s hands, mouth, and clothes. Splotches of it were on the ground. ‘The wind carried the smell uphill…’ Gon’s little heart beating erratically in his chest. He watched as his beloved pet leaned down, tongue sliding out to plunge into the poor creature’s open stomach. 

Intestines swirled around Hisoka’s tongue, making slushing sounds as organs were detached from place. 

Hisoka scooped them up, chewed them thoroughly, and then swallowed. Gon’s lip quivered, tears threatening to spill from the gruesome image. Hisoka’s teeth tore at the fragile skin, more blood staining his lips. Gon whined softly, his knees buckling and giving in as everything started to go black. 

Something soft, instead of hard like he had imagined, met Gon’s face. He felt strong arms wrapped around his lower waist and shoulders. Slowly peeking open his eyes, Gon looked up to see Hisoka’s face. He whined softly, gently pushing at Hisoka’s bloodied chest. 

The larger male quirked a brow as if to ask what was wrong. Gon sniffled, pointing at the dead squirrel now laying on the ground. Hisoka chuckled and leaned down, licking Gon’s cheeks affectionately. The boy sighed softly, leaning into Hisoka, even though all of his instincts told him to run away. His friend was warm, though… And it made Gon feel safe, even though they both now shared the squirrel’s blood.

Gon yawned softly in Hisoka’s arms, looking up at him dazedly. Hisoka chuckled softly, puckering his lips and making little kissing sounds. The younger of the two giggled softly and reached up to gently pet the bloody cheek. 

Hisoka made a soft moaning sound before leaning down, pressing his bloody lips to Gon’s. This time, Gon wasn’t scared. 

It seemed much more like a parental kiss more than anything. So he tilted his head a little and kissed back, not minding when Hisoka didn’t pull away like Mito-san did after a brief second. Hisoka pulled Gon closer, running his bloody tongue across the younger’s lower lip. 

Gon stiffened up, breaking the kiss and gagging. “Eww!!! You licked my mouth!” Gon wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

Hisoka sighed, disappointed. 

Maybe next time. 

Hisoka gently let Gon down, crawling back over to his unfinished squirrel. Gon held his hand out. “Wait!” He jogged up to his pet, putting his hands on his shoulders to hold him back. “Don’t eat that! Bad boy! I brought you some food.” Gon pleaded with his eyes for the man-like beast to leave the squirrel alone. 

Hisoka tilted his head, moving his hands to gently scratch at Gon’s chest. The boy giggled, sliding off his backpack which immediately caught Hisoka’s’ attention. The younger leaned down, unzipping it and taking out the bag. 

“Now sit.” Gon commanded. Hisoka whined softly, wiggling his toes and rolling onto his side lazily. “Awh… Come on, sit!” Gon pouted at the stubbornness he received. Hisoka yawned and stretched out. “You’re the worst dog ever.” Gon got a glare in return from the snide comment. He huffed and walked up to Hisoka, sitting down in front of him. “Can’t you do a simple trick?” He tilted his head. 

Hisoka yawned and turned away, making Gon pout more. “Please! For me…?” Gon gave the best puppy face he could muster. Hisoka glanced back, staring for a few seconds before sitting up. Gon smiled brightly, “Thank you!” He said graciously, opening the bag and taking out a piece of bacon, holding it out to Hisoka’s mouth. 

The older of the two stretched his lips in a wide grin before parting them, his eyes gaining a sharp gleam of anticipation. Gon scooted forward a little and smiled more, bringing the piece of bacon to Hisoka’s tongue. A long tongue sat against the bottom of the cooked meat, bringing it further into his mouth. Hisoka closed his mouth, teeth digging into the skin and lips wrapping around Gon’s finger. 

He sucked and licked, chewing the sweet and tender bacon along with nibbling on Gon’s digit. Hisoka moaned and sucked harder, teeth getting a little rough with the tan skin. Gon smiled more, giggling. 

“You like it?” Hisoka swallowed, licking Gon’s finger clean before pulling away and nodding, a content sigh leaving him. Gon dug out a goop of egg, the white part tearing off a little. He held it up to Hisoka, eyes shining brightly. 

Hisoka leaned down and hesitantly sniffed his palm before nipping at the yoke middle. Gon sat the bag in his lap, reaching up with his free hand to gently pet down Hisoka’s hand in an attempt to encourage him on further. The pale man eventually ate all of it, only a few glops of egg remaining on Gon’s hand. 

“Good boy…” He mumbled, giggling as Hisoka leaned down and affectionately nuzzled his forehead to the younger’s. Gon blushed a little and returned the affection, pulling out another piece of bacon and holding it up to Hisoka’s parted lips. Hisoka, of course, took it with pleasure.

After finishing the entire bag they both laid on their backs, basking in the small amount of sunlight that peaked through the leaves. Hisoka was nearly asleep, contempt from being well fed, his eyes closed as he let the sun soak in. 

Gon stifled a yawn, sluggishly moving to crawl on top of Hisoka and lay on his stomach. They were both warm, and it didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep once more in each other’s embrace. 

The sun warmed Gon’s back, making him curl his toes and yawn loudly. His eyes slowly opened, tiredness still lingering. He stretched out on top of Hisoka, sitting up and wiping his eyes. He slowly stood up, quickly burying the squirrel so that his friend wouldn’t be tempted if he had wanted a snack. 

He wiped his brow, sighing softly. He looked back at the man-like beast, a smile gracing his lips as he approached him. “Hey… Puppers… Come on, I want to give you a bath.” Gon gently shook his shoulder, trying to wake the beast. 

Hisoka yawned quietly a whining sound interlacing the yawn. He slowly woke up, stretching out lazily. Hisoka sat up, tilting his head. “Come on, bath time!” Gon smiled and put the empty bag in his backpack, tugging it on his shoulders. Gon started his trek up the hill, Hisoka following in-toe. 

Gon peered into the window, his legs hooked over Hisoka’s shoulders so that he could reach it. His elbows sat on the windowsill. “I don’t think she’s home yet… Come on! Let’s go!!!” Gon smiled excitedly. Hisoka carefully let Gon down and followed him inside. 

The younger male shut the door behind him, grabbing his hand and excitedly pulling him towards the bathroom. Hisoka looked around curiously, admiring the soft colors and the small decorations. Soon enough he found himself in a small bathroom, with a pastel yellow wallpaper and green tiles. Gon shut the door behind him once again then started to quickly take off his clothes. Hisoka eyed him hungrily, licking his lips. 

Gon however, didn’t pay attention as he threw his clothes into the hamper. He then turned to look at Hisoka but pouted once he saw that the other hadn’t made a move to get undressed. “Hey… Come on, Hisoka get dressed.” He frowned up at the other. 

Hisoka immediately got the command and performed. He quickly tugged the draping shirt off then removed his pants. Gon tilted his head. “You don’t wear panties?” Hisoka chuckled softly and shook his head. “Oh…” Gon then turned to start the water, making it about medium temperature since he didn’t know what Hisoka preferred. He carefully stepped in, sitting down. 

Hisoka followed, settling behind him and pulling him into his lap. Gon tilted his head up to smile at Hisoka before leaning over to grab the soap, rubbing it between his hands. Hisoka smiled softly and watched him, resting his chin on Gon’s shoulder. The tan boy began to wash himself, starting behind his ears and slowly working his way down. Hisoka held on a little tighter, the feeling of skin against skin teasing him a little more than he could handle. Gon then sat up and turned to Hisoka. 

“Your turn!” He exclaimed cheerfully, leaning forward and washing the back of Hisoka’s dog-like ears. 

He then moved down to his neck, then shoulders, and finished washing his torso. Hisoka bit his lip, eyes locked onto Gon’s as he worked around his pelvis. He barely dug his nails into Gon’s hips. 

A soft whine escaped his lips, his hips raising a bit, desperate for attention. Gon giggled and moved to his thighs and the rest of his legs, cleaning each toe with care. He then sat the soap aside, but before he could grab the shampoo Hisoka pulled him, yanking his small body into his lap once more. Gon looked up at him curiously, wondering what he wanted. “Hisoka? What’s wrong?” 

He pouted a little, worried about his semi-furry friend. Hisoka rolled his hips up, rubbing against Gon’s thigh, making him yelp. “H-hey! What are you doing..?” Gon asked, wishing his puppy would give him an answer. Hisoka leaned down and kissed Gon softly, moving one hand to grip his shoulder and hold him in place. 

Hisoka moaned softly, tilting his head and closing his eyes, hiking Gon further up his lap. Gon gasped softly, something unfamiliar stirring in his stomach. Hisoka rolled his hips again, hardening against Gon who squirmed and started to get scared, gently pushing at the other’s chest. Hisoka moaned again, kissing him a little harder and pulling him closer. Gon whimpered softly, pushing harder and panting heavily when Hisoka broke the kiss to look at him questioningly. 

“Wh-wha… Are you… doing..?” Gon asked, still struggling. Hisoka frowned slightly, not being able to get his words across- and it wasn’t like he had a piece of paper with him. He pointed at Gon’s heart then his own. “Y-yeah… I love you too... But that doesn’t explain what you’re doing…” Gon mumbled, sniffling a little. Hisoka frowned more, there was no way to win this, was there? He sighed, kissing Gon once more before stopping his ambitions. 

Maybe when Gon was older, he would learn to appreciate that kind of stuff. But Hisoka wasn’t quite sure he could wait that long. Once they finished and stepped out, Gon dried them both off, walked him to the door, and waved goodbye as his beloved friend descended down the hill. 

He frowned a little, watching as a few minutes later Mito-san made her way back home. Tomorrow he would be able to see him again.

That night, Mito-san tucked Gon into bed a little later than usual. “Sorry, Gon. Today was a little rough down at the village, I can’t believe I took five hours…” She muttered, leaning down to kiss Gon’s forehead. “It’s ok!” Gon reassured her, smiling brightly. 

“I didn’t mind.” Mito-san chuckled softly, petting his hair. “Of course you don’t. Well, goodnight, Gon.” She smiled and made her exit, shutting the door quietly behind her. Gon smiled as well, his skin still tingling from excitement of being with Hisoka. 

He turned onto his side, looking out the window as rain gently pattered against it. He sniffled, slowly closing his eyes as the sound lulled him to sleep.

The crashing thunder wasn’t what awoke Gon, it was the scratching at the window, the whimpering and howling. He sat up quickly, looking around nervously before noticing a large shadow lingering on his floor. 

His eyes widened in fear and he quickly looked at the window, his gaze immediately softening. Hisoka’s forehead and palms were pressed against the glass, his eyes wide and reddened. Gon frowned a little. 

“Hisoka…?” Hisoka looked as if he were about to try to communicate before a loud slap of thunder wrung in both their ears. Hisoka jumped, looking back fearfully before returning his eyes to Gon and pawing at the window again. Gon immediately understood, sitting up and unlocking the window, sliding it up of him. Hisoka crawled in as quickly as possible, whimper, shivering, and crying. 

Gon shut the window and looked back at his friend, gently hugging him. 

Hisoka laid down, wrapping his long limbs around the little boy who snuggled his face into his chest. Gon reached up, wiping the tears the fell from Hisoka’s eyes. 

He sniffled and whined, pulling and tugging at Gon’s clothes, trying to get him closer. Gon let him, gently stroking down his hair. He frowned slightly when Hisoka continued to shake and shiver, another strike of lightening making him yelp. 

Gon shifted, sitting up and pulling the blankets over them then wrapping his arms around Hisoka’s neck. Hisoka continued shivering, even though it wasn’t as bad as before. His eyes were watery and leaking, tears flowing down his pale cheeks and dripping off onto the pillow. 

Gon sighed softly, leaning forward and closing his eyes, pressing his lips to Hisoka’s. 

It had an immediate effect, Hisoka relaxing and his sniffling coming into an almost complete stop. 

He tilted his head a little, pulling Gon closer and kissing him back. Gon blushed a little, copying Hisoka and tilting his head. Eventually when Gon needed air he broke the kiss, panting softly. The corner of Hisoka’s lips turned up as his eyes slowly closed. 

He pulled Gon close to his chest, Gon’s ear settling above his heart. Gon hugged back, letting his own eyes slip shut as well, feeling completely relaxed with his beloved pet in his arms. “Love… you…” A broken, raspy voice spoke. Gon smiled. 

“I love you too, Hisoka.”


End file.
